You Belong With Me
by Alysha101
Summary: Song-fic to Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me'. TROYELLA. T for one bad word and safety.


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is just a one-shot that I thought up, and decided to write. This is the first time I have ever written a story before, so reviews would be appreciated so I know how I went.**

**Disclamer: Don't own anything. If I did, do you think I'd be sitting here writing these? A girl can dream, though. :)**

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'_

Troy and Gabriella had been best friends since they were born. From the age of 5, they dedicated every Tuesday night to 'Troy and Gabi time'. It didn't matter whether they were out at the zoo or in one of their backyards playing superheros, all that mattered was that they were together.

It was a typical Tuesday night, and Troy and Gabriella were sitting in Troy's room listening to their favourite band, Nickleback, (**A/N: Don't own :D) **and talking about their childhood memories when Troy's phone rang. The ringtone that was blasting throughout Troy's phone was so familiar to Gabriella's ears. Troy's girlfriend Melanie called him at least every half hour every time he was with Gabriella, just so she could 'make sure everything was going alright'. _Yeah, more like making sure Troy can't relax and then you make him feel bad for being with me,_ Gabriella thought.

"I'm sorry, Gabs. I have to get this" Troy said with a sad, yet frustrated look on his face. He always saw the good in what his girlfriend was doing, and whenever Gabriella asked why he didn't just ignore the calls, he always replied with 'She's just being nice. It's sweet'. But Gabriella knew that Melanie's intentions were the complete opposite. Melanie hated the fact that Troy had other female friends, and Troy being the most desirable guy at East High and having almost all the female students constantly throwing themselves at him made it worse. She seemed to think that Gabriella would also be one of those girls, but in actual fact, all Gabriella wanted was to have some time with Troy.

Well, that's what Gabriella told people, anyway.

"Mel, you called half an hour ago, what are you calling for now?"

Gabriella could hear the loud-pitched squealing, that happened to be Melanie's voice, coming out of the phone.

"Oh, just making sure that you and little Gabi are having so much fun! Oh my gosh, what is that horrible noise in the background. Oh, my poor little ears are hurting Troysie, can't you get rid of it? Better yet, get that Gabi thing to turn it off"

Gabriella cringed. She hated it when Melanie called her Gabi. Gabi was the nickname that her dad had always called her before he died. Aside from him, Troy was the only other person who could call her Gabi, not even her own mother could.

"Um, I have to go anyway babe. I'll call you later." As Troy went to hang up from the call, Gabriella could hear her screech 'I love you, Troysie!'

"Nice of you to be back with us again, Troysie" Gabriella teased. She knew that Troy hated being called Troysie, but he didn't dare tell Melanie that. She'd go on with another one of her ludicrous stories, saying that Gabriella brain-washed him into hating the name.

"Gabi, please don't. I swear, that has to be the worst thing anyone could call me. Ever!"

"Troy, why do you even go out with her? She's so wrong for you?"

__

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

"Because, Gabs, she's nice. Really, she is."

"But Troy, she's horrible. She looks like a tr-"

"Don't say it, Gabi"

"Tramp. She walks around in shorts that are more like underwear than underwear actually are and her t-shirts look the size of a five year-olds."

"Bu-"

"Troy, don't defend her. You know it's true."

"But Gabi, she's a nice person underneath all of that" Gabriella looked at him with raised eyebrows. He really was an idiot. Gabriella didn't see the point in arguing with him, she knew it wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Yeah, whatever Troy. You're obviously too naive to admit it. Anyway, I have to go now; Mom will get worried if I'm not home soon."

"Gab, please don't go. It's only 8:30"

Gabriella sighed. She really wanted to stay, but she couldn't be in the same room with him without telling how she really felt about him. She wanted to tell him that Melanie wasn't right for him, and that she was. She knew that if she stayed, she would tell him that, and she didn't want him to know.

"Troy, I have to. I'll talk to you later." _Whenever Melanie lets you off the leash to actually have a life_, _that is._

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you later then"

Gabriella ran out of his house, and the moment she reached the footpath, she broke down in tears. She hated that Troy had another girlfriend, she loved him so much. _Why can't he realise that the right person for him was the person right in front of him. We've been best friends for almost 16 years, how could we not be perfect for each other. Everyone else sees it, why cant he? She never cheers him on at his games. All she does is rattle her pom-poms around and check out the football team, at least I actually want to be at Troy's games. Those bleachers suck, but I put up with it. Why can't he see that she's all wrong for him?_

_  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

When Gabriella got home, all she could think about was Troy. This certain Tuesday night was different than any other night that she thought about Troy. This time, she started thinking about last week, when they were walking down the footpath. Troy was wearing a black t-shirt and his old worn-out jeans, and Gabriella was wearing an old shirt of Troy's and her old trackies. Then she started thinking about the time that they were at the park, just laying on a bench looking up at the clouds and talking about everything and anything.

_This should be so easy. _Gabriella thought. _We know everything about each other. We understand each other. Why can't he see it?_

That night, Gabriella fell asleep, dreaming of the moment that Troy would realise that he belonged with her.

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that

The next day, when Gabriella arrived at school, she found Troy at his locker without his normal light-up-the-room smile. This had become a normal occurrence. Ever since he and Melanie had started dating, Gabriella would always see that he wasn't his usual, bubbly self.

"Hey, Troy. You ok? You wanna hug?" Gabriella said half joking, half serious. Troy quickly scanned the corridor to make sure Melanie wasn't around, and then answered.

"I'm fine; nothing to worry about. But I could use a hug from my best friend" So Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist, and he wrapped his around her shoulders, while burying his head in her hair.

_This feels so right. _Gabriella thought to herself.

Gabriella pulled herself away. "There we go, all better now."

"Gab, there wasn't anything wrong, but thanks anyway. Now, we have to get to class, missy. The bell rang 2 minutes ago" Troy didn't look the slightest bit worried. Actually, he had a small smile on his face. _A small improvement from before_.

"Troy, we have AP English now. You realise that it's going to take 2 minutes to get there, right? That's nothing to smile about" Gabriella said, trying to sound serious, but she just couldn't do it. Seconds later, she and Troy cracked up laughing.

"C'mon, Gabs. Jump on my back. I'll piggyback you to class". Knowing that Troy wouldn't give in, Gabriella jumped on his back.

"Giddy-up Troy. We have negative 2 minutes to get to class." Troy started laughing.

"Yes, Ma'am."

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

_  
_It was lunchtime, and all the students of East High were in the cafeteria. Gabriella and Troy were sitting at a table, eating lunch together, when suddenly a pair of high heels could be heard clicking their way towards their table.

"I'll see you later, Troy" Gabriella whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Gabs" Troy said before Gabriella headed towards Taylor. Once she got to Taylor's table, she placed all her books onto the table, and put her head in her hands. Gabriella started day-dreaming. She started dreaming the same dream she dreamt every night; the day Troy wakes up and finds that what he's looking for has been right in front of him the whole time.

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Again, it was another Tuesday night, and Gabriella was at Troy's. This time, when Melanie called, she completely ignored Troy when he said that she couldn't come over. Melanie seemed to have 'forgotten' that Gabriella would be there, so she decided that she and Troy hadn't been spending enough time together after school, so she wanted to come over and fix that.

"Gabs, I'm really sorry about this, but can you go and wait outside for a little bit. She doesn't know that you're here, and I don't think that she would be very happy if she knew that you were. I'll try and make her leave quickly, I promise."

"That's fine Troy. Just don't take too long" Gabriella said, and walked out on to his back step. The tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't do anything about it. Her best friend had just kicked her out of his house just to please his girlfriend. Gabriella was sick of it. She was sick of coming second to his girlfriend. There and then, she had decided that she was over it. She was going to go and tell him that their friendship was over.

_  
Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs_

That night had been the hardest night of her life. After Melanie had left, which was 3 hours after she arrived, Gabriella set it all out on the table. She told Troy that she was sick of putting up with her always interrupting them, that she was sick of coming second to her, and that she was sick of the fact that Troy didn't care.

Troy had just stood there. He knew deep down that she felt that way, but always pushed it to the back of his mind because she said she was ok with it. He should have known better.

It was now 1 in the morning, and Gabriella still hadn't stopped crying. She knew that what she did needed to be done, but she couldn't handle the fact that she and Troy were no longer friends; then she didn't mind that so much when she remembered that he didn't even come after her when she left.

She rolled over, and started looking for her iPod. (**A/M: don't own this either) **Once she found it, she put it on shuffle. Troy's favourite song came on. Gabriella realised her giving up Troy was truly one of the hardest things she would have to do in her entire life.

Then she heard a knock on her balcony window. _Who would be here at 1am?_ _Troy was the only one who would ever come up there. Oh…it's Troy. _Gabriella was contemplating whether or not to open the door. _What would he want anyway?_

"Please Gabi, please just open the door. I need to tell you something." Gabriella decided that he wouldn't go away even if she didn't open the door, so she went and let him in.

"Troy, what are you doing here? Do you realise how late it is? My mom will kill me if she knows that you're here now."

"I know, I know. But I need to tell you something. It's really important."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, and lead her to the bed.

_And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me..._

"Gabs, up until tonight, I didn't realise a lot of things. I didn't realise how much all this was really affecting you. I didn't realise how wrong Melanie was for me. But most of all, I didn't realise that I should have listened to my dreams, because they know the truth. Gabriella, every single night, you're the only girl in my dreams, and until now, I had just thought that it was because we spent so much time together and because we were best friends.

Then tonight when you said all that stuff, I realised the reason you were the only one in my dreams was because you're the one that's right for me. You're the girl that I'm supposed to be with. Until tonight, I just thought the spark and that feeling like I have butterflies in my stomach I felt every time we were together was just because we've been friends for so long, but now I realise that it's because you're the…well…" Troy rubbed the back of his neck, something he did when he was nervous.

"All those things...they happened because…well…because I love you. I've loved you all this time, and I just didn't realise it. But when you ended everything tonight, I realised that nothing else in this world matters to me, other than you. The second you walked out that door, I knew I had to end things with Melanie. So I did. I did it because I know where I belong, and I know it's with you. It's always been with you."

_  
_Gabriella was shocked. About 5 minutes ago, Gabriella was crying because she thought that she and Troy would never be friends again, and now she was crying because her dreams had come true. The love of her life had actually confessed his dreams to her, and told her that he loved her.

"Tro-"

"I'm sorry I just dumped all this on you, but I just had to tell you. I couldn't sleep without knowing that I'd told you. I guess I'll talk to you later then" Troy got up from the bed and walked to the balcony doors.

"Troy!" Gabriella whispered so quietly that Troy could hardly hear. Troy turned around.

"What, Brie?"

"I-I-I, I love you too" With that, Gabriella ran over to Troy and kissed him with every ounce of love that she had in her. After Troy got over the initial shock, he eased into the kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Gabriella quickly granted.

They both reluctantly pulled away, as air was becoming a necessary.

"Wow…" They both said at the same time.

"I love you, Gabriella. So much so that you couldn't even imagine."

"I love you too, Troy. So much."

And with that, Troy and Gabriella's lips connected for yet another earth-shattering kiss.

__

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?

* * *

**There we go, my first story. **

**Please review so I can know how I went. Any _constructive_ critisism is welcome. :D**

**Good ol' fanfiction people moved the pretty button, not so hard to find now, eh? :D**


End file.
